Deserted island
by City.of.sour.wolf.runners
Summary: After a tiring mission the team end up on an isolated island, with nothing more than their wit and wisdom to survive. There's no technology, much to Tony's dismay, bonds are tested and new relationships discovered. Romanogers based, with some side bromance and a harmless amount of Clintasha. ROMANOGERS! After CATWS and AOU
1. Crash landing

All was quiet as the team shock off the cobwebs of a challenging mission. The plan had actually been going accordingly, until Hydra unleashed its latest weapon. A machine gun which shot out fire, ice, electricity and acid. When it had finally been presented they aimed straight for Cap's shield, Rogers assumed it was meant to destroy the vibranium, but luckily Stark had had a few more ideas for the shield. Some of which gave it an extra few layers of protection. But that gun had still put up a fight; melting Thor's Cape in an attempt to hit him, giving Clint some stinging burns on his arms and Nat had been knocked out cold by the ice.

She was still unconscious as they flew back home, they were above water, following Jarvis' instructions for where to go. Barton was flying the quinjet, Banner taking care of Natasha, Thor taking a nap, Stark talking to Agent Hill and Rogers...Rogers was thinking things over.

He was in the middle of reliving his battle with Red Skull, every time they battled Hydra his old life was brought back to him, every time. When suddenly the jet swung to the side, pushing Thor off his seat, he hit the ground with a thump! Still asleep.

Stark, clearly annoyed with the sudden shift in the air demanded "Barton, what's going on back there? You're not doing any of your elaborate stretches are. . . . ." His words were cut off by the sudden loop of the quinjet.

They all, except Clint who was strapped in his seat, were lifted up and hit the roof. Steve had a second to catch Natasha before she collided with the ceiling, which would have been very painful. He was aware of the fact that the jet was dipping forward and using all his strength he managed to grab a handle bar, for support, with Nat soundlessly asleep in his arms. Oblivious to their current surroundings.

"Barton, what's going on. . . . . . . ." Abruptly the jet turned the right way up and Steve had to let go of the bar otherwise he would have experienced an eye shutting, ear splitting, neck cracking, head stand. Stark, paused for breath before running to the pilot area and yelled with surprise and terror at an unconscious Hawkeye, rolling around with control panels being knocked left, right and centre.

"Guys, Clint's dead!" Stark screamed.

"What!"

"That's impossible..."

"Who, did it?"

"Ahh, Clint?" The last one came from a crumbling Natasha who was lying on Steve's chest, his head was pushed back as he tried to shake off the blow and take in the unlikely information.  
As if suddenly hearing the news - whilst Rogers was still processing it - Natasha sprang away from Steve and joined a mouth gapping Stark whose eyes' were close to tears. In any other situation he would have vaporized anybody for seeing him in such a state, but right now he wasn't the only one. Bruce was choking back a sob and Rogers' ocean blue eyes were glued to Romanoff.  
He was mesmerized that she hadn't fallen apart at the sems having been so close to Clint, or that she hadn't erupted and sent the still spinning jet down to the ocean to sink with her heart.  
But then her small, delicate fingers rested with the lightest touch on his neck. Her pupils grew in the blinding sunlight that the jet was reaching for.

Her nonchalant voice challenged anyone to state otherwise, "He's alive you moron!" Stark's tears melted away as quickly as they'd risen. Banner charged forwards, his finger replacing Natasha's "Just...help me get him to the table?" Nat obliged, lifting Clint with ease.

Precipitously the jet rounded a stomach churning corner in mid air and Thor was bashed around from wall to wall until his eyes smacked open and he looked around the spinning room. _What was going on?_ He saw a nauseous Stark roll in mid air, Thor grabbed his leg before he almost collided with the bridge button. _That wouldn't have been good!_ Rogers curled in on himself as his body was thrown against the ceiling, or was it the floor? Thor couldn't tell. He peeked round the corner and saw Clint's unconscious body caging a struggling Black Widow against the wall. Banner was slowly rising and falling under the table. Thor felt terror and suspense build like a brick wall inside his veins as Bruce turned a shade of green and instantly went back to his peachy complexion.

Cautiously Stark yelled "Jarvis, what the fuck is going on?" A bruised Rogers motioned under the cover off his shield "Language!" But hardly anybody heard due to the uproar the bodies of the frantic and helpless avengers were making whilst they were flung from wall to wall like lifeless rag dolls. "Sir it appears when Agent Barton put me on auto-pilot my program was being hacked, he received an electric shock." the usual inanimate, robot voice started to lower until it was a long held yarn. "and that knocked him unconscious and the hacker targeted the jet controls." His voice fizzled in and out of focus.

Trying to supress a scream, Natasha squirmed, as the sharp instruments Bruce had set out earlier - for her previous check up after she'd been attacked by the sheet of ice burning fire - pocked and prodded her and Clint's bodies. Barton was wrapped around her, unaware of the immediate protection his sleeping figure was giving her. But still the odd knife sliced her skin, sending shivers and sparks of pain down her back.

Against her the sharp fingers of pain dragged a blood curdling, ululating scream from her. Tearing the veins and vessels, that intricately interlaced her heart, from her chest as pain embedded itself in her mind. She felt the word engraved on her eyelids, burning like a punch to the gut. If she could have collapsed forward she would have, she felt like shrinking inside herself, going into hibernation and crawling in her shell as the jet summersaulted, landing the right way up. During this painful duration of spinning Clint had floated forward a fraction and Nat's body uncontrollably went to follow. Before she had a chance to steady herself a sharp pointed instrument dug between their bodies and right before gravity was about to push it into Clint's back the jet changed course and Clint's back moved with unstoppable speed and inserted the miniature blade into Romanoff's chest. Blood ran from her wound and her eyes saw stars as her cheeks drained.

Clint muttered under his breath as he came to. "Tasha..." when he felt the sticky feeling off spilling blood he protectively wrapped her up in his arms and put her down on the dented hospital table in the centre of the jet. "Bruce! Tasha's been hit!" The now calmer scientist materialized next to Hawkeye "How?" Barton's ears turned red. He held a crimson coloured knife in his fingers. Stark began yelling orders. "That can wait. Barton get your ass back at the controls before..." He spoke too soon as the quinjet tipped like a teapot forward, threatening to enter the stormy looking ocean.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Jarvis get us under control." All the boys, relying on instinct, ran to Romanoff careful to avoid her wound as they buckled her in a seat and did the same as Clint tried to regain control of the ship. A thunderous silence established in Steve's head as a pool of memories clouded his vision. His eyes froze over as he remembered the heart numbing conversation he'd had with Peggy before dumping his jet in the ocean all those years ago.

His muscles flexed as his eyes returned to his surroundings Natasha was staring at him, he realised, trying to conceal a blush and failing, that he must have been freaking her out, looking at her like his life depended on it. "Try to relax Rogers, we're not dead yet." Her amusement returned to her cheeks, as her smile reached her eyes. Making them shine. "You don't sound too hopeful." His hands unclenched and his nails removed themselves from digging into his palms "Ha, you try sounding cheery with a knife wound in your stomach. And you never know. I might get lucky and save the world from a thousand more press conferences with Mr self centred cry baby over there." Stark turned, his brows positioned perfectly "What did you just say, red?" Cap and Widow shared a glance and out of the blue the quinjet abruptly crashed into a beach, sending sand over the windscreen. As the plane flipped over, Steve's eyes never left Natasha's.


	2. Settling in for the night

**AUTHER'S NOTE:**

 **Since half term is over it will probs take me longer to update due to homework and other poo but i will so please continue to read!**

Inwardly groaning Stark stammered forward, heat was clinging to his skin. Giving his sharp features a gloss over. He was unaware of the sunlight and Captain America blue sky seeping through a hole in the floor, now ceiling, of the quinjet. Tony was desperate to get out of this never ending roller-coaster before the next loop cost him more than your average theme park ride. He felt blood drying on his forehead and was limping on his left leg, but other than that he was unscratched. The others, he wasn't so sure about. He'd check in a minute, right now he needed to get out of the bullying heat which threatened to knock him to the ground under its harsh and heavy fever.

However the beach, now discovered island, was even worse than the jet. Except for the group of trees towering in the centre of the island there was no cover. Therefore allowing the heat to creep into a person's mind, draining their hydration and energy, slowly weakening their victims until there was nothing left to do but die in in a boiling pot like a pack of green peas. Frustrated he returned to the jet and planted his mind as began searching for the dispatched avengers that were randomly thrown around the destruction of the plane: Banner was unconscious, lying in the middle of the jet, unaware of the headache he'd have when he awoke - Tony thought with a start, it was probably best he was asleep, the last thing that have wanted to deal with would have been a green raging monster destroying any possible food or clean water source - Thor was slowly opening his eyes, not surprised by the amount of rubble resting on his chest, Romanoff's chest injury was still losing a fair amount of blood and she was still strapped to the hospital table, which was now on the ceiling and her hair was the perfect chandelier - Stark would have to talk to her about a new decision image when they returned home - Rogers and Barton, clearly unscratched were dusting themselves off, trying to take in their surroundings.

"Nice flying birdbrain!" Tony's tongue was dripping with sarcasm; so much so that he was temporarily concerned he'd choke on his own wit. "Hey, it wasn't my program that was being hacked in the first place!" Birdman made a stand, inching forward as he did so. "Guys just cool down..." Rogers was cut off by an irritated Iron Man who was also moving closer to birdboy. "No sorry, pretty impossible considering we've landed in the middle of God's personal tanning bed! Have you felt the temperature, or does your old age not allow you to feel the heat, and I guess you're oblivious to it as well due to your damn fluffy wings! Also how's the hearing disability coming along, grandpa?" Steve was dumbfounded. "What?" Stark's stupid smirked smeared across his smiling face, "Sorry pops, did you not catch that?"

"Stark shut up!" They all jumped, realising that Natasha - still stuck to the ceiling - had been awake for the whole conversation. The boys moved as if to unstrap her, but elegantly she tour the material and delicately flipped forward, landing light as a feather on the ground. Bruce and Thor had also joined the team, for a while they stared at each other. Unsure of how to approach their current position.

Steve, beginning the feel a need for sleep, impatiently called the shots, not expecting much of a disagreement and he didn't get one as his voice rung out "Thor and Barton, check the surrounds. See if we are alone on this beach, don't go too far and be quick about it. Night fall can't be that far away. Stark see what you can do with the quinjet, don't go full out. Just try to get a hold of Jarvis or something. Banner bandage Nat, I want that wound cleaned and covered by the time I get back." As Steve began to recede into the vibrant forest Stark yelled after him "And where may I ask, are you going?" Steve ignored the accusing tone in Tony's agitating voice. He tried not to smirk as he imagined the horror on Stark's face as he yelled "Duty calls."

In the distance Natasha could see the outline of a muscular, tall figure briskly strolling back to them. Cap had been gone the longest amount of time, clearly he'd been doing more than peeing in that time. The corners of her lips lifted with amusement at Stark's bizarre reaction and that Rogers had had the nerve to say it in the first place has shocked everyone. But she couldn't resist, now sat by a tamed fire, bandages wrapped around her mid-section she was about to tease him.

But Stark beat her to it, _damn cry baby! He always had to take it that little bit too far with...anyone._ She could feel her defensive side being beckoned as he said "Wow, that must have been one long pee, or where you scared you'd plant flowers when your super urine hit the ground?"

Steve came to a halt at the opposite end of the fire. Was it bad that Natasha's insides where tying themselves in knots at the blush on his cheeks. Luckily for her he wasn't offended by Stark's humour, surprisingly, and came to sit next to here. Smiling as his eyes glanced over her stomach.

"How is it?" Natasha pursed her lips, ignoring his exact question and answering a different one.

"Oh, not so bad. Barton and Thor concluded that this is in fact a deserted island and as far as they could tell inhabited by humans. Stark's in a crappy mood because he couldn't even get to the control panels due to a fire in the quinjet and he reckons any connection we had had with Jarvis from the ship is gone. But he's still got his suit, which thankfully wasn't damaged. And me and Bruce just relaxed in the sun all afternoon. But enough about our situation, where were you all afternoon?"

For whatever reason Widow suspected hesitance from Cap, which for some reason unknown to the spy annoyed her. She felt like he was building a wall around himself and despite how hypocritical it was of her, she wanted to be inside that wall. Sure Rogers face was an open book and could be translated into every language, but the last thing Natasha wanted was for him to shut himself off from the world. Something she had intense experience in.

"Oh, I just went to look for a water source." And practice your dreadful lying skills, Nat held back the bitter comment.

"Okay...well I'm shattered!" Stark through his body down on the cooling sand, Natasha began to play with the grains, letting them run through her fingers. "We should probably build some shelter, because I am NOT I REPEAT NOT! Sleeping in that bloody plane!" From the shadows Barton, Thor and Banner appeared carrying logs and branches and twigs with varying sizes. "That's why we're making shelter." Bruce called.

Stark stumbled off the ground, pointing his finger around like it was a nerf gun. "Is birdbrain making us a nest? Are you trying to put me in a nest!" It was more of a demand for answers rather than a question.

Nat, feeling the icy fingers of the cold crawl up her spine, making her shiver with every movement, shuffled closer to the fire. Also, making her closer to Steve, she could feel the heat radiating off his toned body. She settled with her back leaning into his shoulder as she turned to watch the argument unfolding before her.

"So what if I was? Huh, everybody else seems happy with my solution. Many a time me and Tasha have had to..." Stark rudely intervened "Look, I can speak for everyone when I say, we don't want to hear about your exotic sex games no matter if we're on a island or in Point breaks' long lost kingdom!" Natasha gulped down a lump forming in her throat and tried to hold herself back from strangling Stark, sure her and Clint were close...but they'd never, despite what others thought, and they never would. She felt sick as Steve's heat providing body slowly stiffened and a cold breath blew her coppery locks. Bruce began to caution Tony "Stark stop before" Nat cut him off "I gut you like a fish." A expectant hush brushed blushes on Tony's cheeks and amusement flipped into terror in his charming eyes.

Steve, finally deciding to put Stark's agitating comment behind him, stood to Romanoff's defence, noticing the pleasure in her radiant orbs as he did so, "Stark, you can either help or make your own arrangements." Tony's eyebrows were on point as he folded his arms neatly across his chest, stepping up to the group "W...well maybe I will. See you guys...er...t..tomorrow." Thor stood bluntly in-between Tony's immediate exit. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted, Stark's kicks of defiance did nothing but tickle the mighty God. "Friends, are we really going to separate because of Birdy's nest?" Clint bit his lip at being called "Birdy" but held his tongue which was most likely dripping with fury. Suddenly Tony fell from Thor's arms, "He's right! Why don't you just get on with this...nest and we can call it a night." Barton smiled as Tony finally hinted at Clint being needed.

In the middle of the ocean was a tiny pile of sand and a minuscule canopy of trees, on this patch of sand was a crashed jet and further in land, far away from the rising tide was a hut made in a total of Barton's time breaking 10 minutes. Inside this twiggy shack was a controlled flame and the room was filled with contorted and deformed shadows. The silhouettes hunched and reclined, shaking with chuckles of joy and laughter as an embarrassing tale was retold. The avengers' shadows wrapped tightly around the heat, like a thick blanket. The heroes were everywhere you looked, trembling with glee.

Bruce was sleeping soundlessly in the corner, Stark having finished his tantrum was hitting Thor on the back in such hysteria that he was almost crying, Barton was rolling around in fits of laughter, Steve was clutching his chest as a heart splitting grin reached from cheek to cheek. Natasha felt her stomach flip as his eyes connected with hers and she no longer managed to keep her snickers at bay. Steve's ears welcomed the too rare sound like a lullaby sung from his mother, he held himself back from lunging towards her. He felt an urgency for her stronger than his need for breath.

"Ok, ok! I've got one...what about the time Tony decided to upgrade all our suits?" Natasha punched Clint as a rusted chuckle rattled from his quivering lips. "Oh God! Do you remember the suit he made for Banner?" The image of Bruce's pitiful face as he stood in the centre of the avengers' lounge in a full body (including the head and feet) purple suit, with a green belt around his waist, danced in the fire before their eyes. The Hulk, as much to Stark's dismay and Banner's approval, had shredded that thing as fast as a flash. "Oh come on!" Tony began defending his moment of madness. "It wasn't that bad"

"Pfhhh! It was worse than Nat's attempt at that French dish we'd eaten at..." Thor received a punch to the gut which concurred a skin crawling groan, which was part fake so Natasha wouldn't hit him again in a more sensitive area. "Excuse me my cooking is good!" everybody burst into individual strokes and shrieks of giggles. Romanoff pretended to look hurt but as a curious Cap eyed her knowingly she winked making the tops of his ears burn with fire. Tony started motioning with his hand, "Fine! It was bad, but it wasn't as bad as Red's..."

Banner sliced through the momentary gap off conversation "Yes it was Tony." causing everybody to return to their choking laughter. At Stark's flabbergasted expression they all muttered half-hearted apologies "No...no...you've done it now. Just you wait until we get back home...you're all going to be remodelling your costumes for the upcoming Halloween party!" an orchestra of groans and moans filled the cosy hut, bouncing off the wooden walls. "Come on you loved the fashion show I had you put on." Everybody started simultaneously shrugging off the thought but Clint flipped his head over his shoulder "Well I did look rather dashing!" Thor's extreme hysteria rattled Natasha's ribs to the point where she began to shake, "I don't care what you guys say I looked hot!" Nat pulled a vomit face.

"Nah, my favourite was by far Red over here. She stole the show from that first assassin, choke, grip, thigh, thing, kill, strangle..." The fellas all mumbled agreement "Yeah, do you know what gave me the inspiration to kill that dummy so quickly?" They all shook their heads "Picturing Starks' grotesque face on the manikin's head. He began to choke on thin air.

Soon they all settled to sleep, Bruce and Thor falling asleep practically in each other's arms. Then whilst Barton was recounting a rather grim mission Tasha silently rested between Clint and Steve, with her body turned towards Steve and her cheek nestled on his shoulder, not allowing him to move due to the fact that he was too scared to wake her and also he hated to disturb the peaceful beauty of her slumber. Then Stark and Barton managed to stop giggling long enough to pass out from sheer exhaustion of shaking with sobs of joy. Rogers was left alone, despite being surrounded by his dreaming teammates he felt lonely. Seldom had he felt completely happy in his present life, he was never 100% satisfied with a mission, or battle, or...he grunted at the foot planting thought. That was what Steve's life was now, fighting. Yes saving people's lives but surely you were meant to rest. After the war he had envisioned settling down with Peggy and starting a family. Now...he didn't want that. Truthfully Steve had never actually left the war, he was still fighting for the same things he had been then. Freedom.

He started as he heard a giggle intensely close to his ears, he flinched away and saw Natasha stifling a laugh with her hand. Her shoulders shook and Steve had a urge to reach out and steady her, he ignored it and felt the fire sink in his veins. "Sorry, but when I woke up you looked...like you were constipated! What were you thinking about?" He instantly relaxed, but his shoulders stayed tense.

Steve desperately wanted to return to his previous position where Natasha was resting on him, stealing his heat and supplying her own. "I was...er...it's not important." Her eyebrows furrowed and the delicate line formed between them. "Rogers don't throw that stupid, it's not important crap at me! Come on, you can talk to me." She almost looked unsure of herself, and believe him it wasn't because he couldn't trust her. Steve trusted her with his life, but he struggled to talk about his old life with anyone. She waited for several minutes before taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze that made his heart skip a beat. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me yet. But you will, when you're ready. I'll be here." He went to say something but she washed away any questions or thoughts he'd held with a single movement. She pushed her back into his chest as they lay down. "I'll always be here Steve." He pulled her closer and leaned forward until his lips touched her ear, he couldn't help but smile as she shivered. "So will I, night Romanoff." Only once she was positive he'd closed his eyes but wasn't completely asleep Natasha whispered to him and she knew, pushing her back further into his chest, that her words were the chain that bonded her to him. "Night Rogers."


	3. Desperate desires

"Rise and shine! Come on get off your asses!" Natasha was awoken by the smothering voice of Tony Stark, who stood over her in his iron man suit. The sleek gold and red metal covered every curve and edge of his body, except his aging face which was glaring down at her, the Iron man mask lifted up. His mouth gaped open at her welcoming, one finger motion. "Stark...what time is it?" A grumpy Banner hide his half asleep face with his hand, whipping away the fingers of dreams and silence. "4:30am, now everybody up!" Natasha struggled to hold back a growl as she kicked him in the leg, hurting herself a lot more than him, and sharply snarled "Do one cry baby!"

Abruptly she was lifted into the air by her foot and dragged outside into the blinding sun. The thousand grains of gold crashed towards her head all too soon and suddenly the dizzying heat returned to her flustered face. "What the f...?" Stark gingerly twitched with his face mask, preparing to be devoured like a deer by a lioness. "Language Red! You know how Steve doesn't like that kind of tongue." Speaking off the angel, Rogers lead the rest of the miraculously wide awake avengers into the blazing light. With Stark's back to her, Widow pounced, knowing it was unlikely but still favouring her chances of kicking his ass.

Without a second of hesitation they both flew into the air. Steve ran forwards, preparing to catch a falling victim. No matter how heavy his armour made him.

Unlike Cap the rest of the avengers shielded their eyes from the harsh light. "Alright, my money's on Stark. Not saying Nat couldn't kick his ass" Banner quickly and loudly added as an afterthought "But she can't fly and this battle is in the air, so..." "Agreed." Thor chanted.  
Clint chuckled "Do what you want, my money's on Tasha. Rogers you want any of this?" Steve turned on them, his furrowed brow adding to the picture of shock and dismay at the idea of his friends betting on a petty fight. They shook on $100 dollars after Cap firmly declined.

Shortly after, a metal suit collapsed against the sand in an ear splitting crash. A second later Natasha dropped like a feather, not stammering at the force of the fall. She steadily walked over to Steve, _high_ fived Barton sharing a smirk, and stopped before him "You just missed out on a good, but badly chosen" she glared at the two nervous silhouettes by the wooden hut "bet. What not got enough faith in me?" She was clearly teasing him, but there was a subtle hint of seriousness in the crook of her voice. "No, just not used to such a...casual shade of fighting." She smiled, even though Rogers' could tell she didn't quite believe him, and seductively crept forward. Laying her hand on his chest and whispering into his breath "Don't worry. I'll help you adjust to the time period." Slowly she moved away and Steve couldn't avoid the rose red blush rising on his cheeks.

After Tony's hesitant and distant recovery he marched over to the settling avengers. "Tony why did you get us up so early?" Nat was at the centre of the group, staring down at Stark like he was a 5 year old kid who couldn't be left alone. _Come on!_ She harshly thought to herself, _Stark is a 5 year old kid who can't be left alone._

"Yeah, because if it was just so Tasha could beat you in a fight, and I could become $100 richer." Barton's pupils expanded and his voice grew higher with all the excitement and lack of sleep. "It was pretty much pointless, because that could happen any other time."

Brushing off his damaged ego Stark finally spoke in his best attempt at a not raspy, but very nonchalant tone. Nobody was fooled. "Well...dahdah! Are you all blind, or have you been spending a little bit too much time with Mr. oblivious over here?" He leant against Cap's shoulder which was too high for him, but when he wore his suit they were just about even.

Widow tried to explain the pointed look she received from Tony without it having anything to do with last night. Her vision momentarily crossed paths with Rogers' and the memory of last night; their closeness, their unspoken promise to always be there for each other, came flooding back to her in seconds. If it wasn't for Steve's persistent eyes she surely would have drowned. Natasha was terrified that her feelings were as reflective as Tony's marble floorboards and in order to regain control of her emotionally features she turned. Breaking the heavy gaze of unuttered secrets that maybe weren't as secret as Tasha wanted.

"I'm wearing my suit; ergo I managed to get a hold of Jarvis!" The short attention span supplied by the team switched like a light bulb from Romanoff's reddening face to Stark's giddy grin.

Later after all the obvious questions had been answered the inevitable truth of the matter settled like a thick fog, blinding everybody to the beauty of their surroundings. "So, what you're saying is you didn't actually get a hold of Jarvis?" Bruce was pacing, still trying to make sense of Tony's ridiculous story which he had been somewhat apprehensive about sharing. Tony's mouth turned down at the corners as a thick line separated his eyebrows, his jaw set as he shrugged off the annoyance trapping him, slowly building until he was surrounded with poisonous stares and harsh threats. "No...Well yes, sort of."

"Stark..." Rogers' temper was wearing thin, therefore putting everybody else on edge. He was after all the leader and glue to the group.

"Basically I activated the suit, once awaking from this nightmare - which felt real, like really real. We were stuck on the island, no escape, no communication, no technology...no pepper! -" Tony let out an exhausting sigh.

Thor turned to Barton and enquired "As in the flavour?" Clint raised his eyebrows and shook his head once. A firm no, at least he hoped Stark hadn't meant the seasoning.

Iron man continued as if he hadn't temporarily stopped for a memory of Pepper Potts to cloud over his eyes, her strawberry hair brightening the blinding sky that seemed completely dim and depressed. "We were living off fruit and water, but we soon ran out. That's when I woke up and immediately set to work trying to connect to Jarvis. I finally did after a few tweaks to the suit, but he instantly warned me that it was not safe to contact him as the hacker was still at work, although his intrusive presence had noticed by Ms Potts who had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and they were working on tracking and imprisoning him. He also said he had informed Director Fury of our whereabouts..." Banner jumped causing everybody to start.

"So Fury knows! Why haven't we been collected?" He began to rub the bridge between his eyes, and Natasha felt her tongue dip in sarcasm as she responded "Maybe because somebodies trying to kill us? Maybe he's doing his job and protecting us!" He didn't flinch at the harshness of her voice, clearly he was getting used to her character. Natasha didn't like that; she didn't like people being able to expect things about her. Suddenly she dialled down, cooling off and allowing Barton to take this one, time to do the unexpected.

Out of nowhere Nat steadied herself before heading for the centre of the forest trees, everybody immediately and unquestioningly followed. Tony continued to retell his story whilst they followed the redhead. "This means that if Red is right, which I'm assuming she is." Natasha wasn't oblivious to the compliment Stark had just smacked across her face, it took all her power to keep walking and not pause for a brief second at the surprising compliment Tony had given her. She soon recovered and decided he probably hadn't been aware of what he'd just said. "Then Fury is protecting us by keeping us here, so God knows how long we'll be here." He miserably concluded.

"I recon another few days." Thor boomed from the back of the pack, scaring some birds. Seconds later one of them dropped lifelessly by Tasha's feet. She didn't need to turn to know Barton had his bow out.

Steve sharply inhaled and pursed his lips as he stumbled over the dead bird, he had had to wipe the smile off his face when Stark had gasped and yelled "You murderer! Birdbrain, do you not realise that you were practically related?" But he couldn't conceal his chuckle when Clint raised his bow at Stark's head as he strolled further through the forest.

Although he was slightly concerned when he heard Barton whisper "No one would know." Everyone would know.

The bright envy green vines and roots tangled this way and that, in the wrong like they appeared to be distorted limbs or other body parts. Steve suddenly felt flustered, under the thick layer of plantation and the skin burning sun. They suddenly came to a clearing, where the narrowing trees stretched for the clouds and gapped widely. The sudden O shape formed by the formed plants reminded Steve of Stark's shocked expression.

He noticed the path they'd been taking came to a sheer drop, down below the edge of the small cliff was a stream, in the distance Steve heard the sound of spilling water. _Waterfalls!_ His inside child screamed with delight, he'd never seen a waterfall in person before. He inwardly chuckled at himself, _sure that's_ _the most pressing thing to think about now, good one Rogers!_  
Out of the blue Thor came crashing forwards, knocking everybody in his way: Steve dodged at precisely the right moment, Barton however was wacked into a tree, Steve heard a snap; his bow. Banner ducked and did a cool roll thing that even surprised him. But Stark who had been engaged in a tensing conversation with Romanoff, still stood at the front of the group, was too preoccupied and smashed forwards after Thor pushed to the front. Taking Nat with him they both flew over the edge. Stark's thrusters immediately supporting him and for a moment Thor's summertime, Christmas morning, chocolate cake, smile faltered as he realised that Nat and Tony were no longer on the ground.

Finally the boys, after their hastily recovery, charged to the edge. Careful not to fall face first, relief flooded their veins as they saw Nat holding onto a strong looking vein which was slightly separated from the bottom of the cliff. The relief soon vanished at the expression on her face, her envy green orbs now changing shades faster than the Hulk, they were unblinking and determined. If Steve had stared into them any longer he was sure he'd have been swallowed whole into the pit less void. Her jaw was set and Rogers was pretty sure he heard teeth grinding. Wordlessly she reached her hand up to grab the sturdy cliff and just when she was about to pull herself up the hovering Stark hit her. Steve grimaced at the clang of metal connecting with flesh, they all looked up to see Tony's thrusters had failed and now Romanoff and Stark were sinking down into the stream.

After a stressful two seconds Natasha resurfaced. Her red curls now dead straight and sticking to her back. If Steve was completely honest his first thought was now about her safety but her beauty and sadly, he was always honest.

"THOR!" The God gingerly retreated from the edge of the cliff; probably scared she'd fly from the water and gut him or something. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" You could hear the laughter of death huddled deep within her throat and her eyes reflected the pain she would cause him later. In the silence that draped like a curtain over the stream Thor's quiet mumble was transformed to a scream. "...waterfall." A hate felt breath of wind escaped her tensed lips. Out of the blue Barton burst into a fit of hysteria, Steve eyed him suspiciously, out of the corner of his eye Rogers saw Banner trying hard to keep a straight face and in order to hide how tragically he was failing he swiftly averted his eyes.

Literally slicing through the air a knife flew with such speed Cap was almost certain it hadn't been there until Hawkeye ducked at the last exact second. It was so close that his hair had parted where the knife had combed through it. Once again more chuckles and fits of laughter broke out at disjointed and odd moments, Natasha still unamused and finally she remembered something.

Hastily Widow dived under the murky water, seeing the odd outline of Stark's suit under the water. In a scream of splashing water she was above the water again "Thor! You idiot! Stark's sunk; I think his suit's malfunctioning." Birdboy stopped his parade of giggles "Tasha what the hell are you waiting for, grab him!" She bit her lip and Cap was certain a wisp of smoke had poured from her burning ears. "HE' . . . ."

Abruptly the water leaped up drenching Rogers and he was sucked into the stream of chilly liquid. Quickly he resurfaced to see a whimpering Thor moving back from the cliff. "Thor...what was?" He cut him off, avoiding Widow's line of vision. He muttered under his breath "You're the strongest." At that everybody observed him with fixed curiosity. He stammered so quickly Steve almost didn't catch what he said. Almost. "She'll...drown...me"

Sympathy took over, Steve new what it was like to be at the other end of Romanoff's cold shoulder and believe him, he'd rather crash into the ocean and be frozen for another 70 years again before warming to the idea of having Black Widow mad at him. Simultaneously they duo dived under the water, during their descent Barton muttered "Do you think they'll do anything under their?" Thor went to explain but Bruce cut him off, "He means besides rescue Stark.", back under the water both of the avengers grabbed one of Tony's arms and lifting him up to the boiling air.

He then pulled his mask up and inhaled a large gulp of air, then he turned on them, still using them for support "Well it took you bloody long enough!" Steve volunteered to expand on the reasoning but received a pointed kick from Natasha who cut in "We were debating whether you were worth the effort." Instead of taking offence Tony looked happy at the fact that they'd saved him, clearly thinking he was worth it. Steve was confused as to what Romanoff's game was, she obviously didn't drop that back handed compliment for no reason, she never did anything without having a reason.

He tried to conceal a blush remembering last night, he wasn't as good at it as he thought because a moment latter Tasha glanced at him and he couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster at her beaming grin, this one framing her features and reaching her eyes. Making them sparkle like the water in the sunbeam. "We better get..." before Stark could finish the sentence Barton had catapulted himself off the cliff, doing a back flip, into the water. A loud smash exploded around them, white water finally broke the warming gaze the duo had shared. They laughed seeing Clint swimming around in the water, enjoying the comparison in temperature compared to the heat given off by the sun.

They all laughed seeing Banner try to make a break for it, but was caught from behind into a bear hug by Thor who ran off the edge and continued running in mid-air for a few strides before landing on a frantic Tony. This time they all came back up and an intense water fight broke out from the bunch. It was every man for himself: as Bruce went for cover by the shore Thor dived under the water, God knows how long he can hold his breath, Clint went straight for Nat dragging her under whilst Tony sat on Steve, trying to drown him. Minutes later Nat had given Barton multiple bruises and Rogers had broken off a few chunks of Starks' suit. Leaving Stark to turn on Banner and Thor to challenge Barton. Steve and Natasha stared at each other, daring one of them to make the first move. An expectant hush fell over the stilling forest; Nat felt the wind whip her hair around her neck.

She observed his handsome features, waiting for a twitch of his lips, a rising eyebrow or swift movement of his eyes, anything that would give away his chosen movement.  
Nothing.  
They stared at each other for five more minutes and then Natasha had had enough games, breathing in deeply she sank under the water. Swimming towards his muscular body, in the water she saw Thor and Barton wrestling under the water. _I hope they kick each other's assess!_ She smirked at the image of punishment building in her mind. The brisk image of Bruce's legs shaking violently in the water made her smile. Suddenly she reached Steve, wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt him tense whilst doing so. Clearly he couldn't anticipate what she was about to do, honestly neither could she.

Subconsciously she pulled down, making Steve join her under the water; she rolled backwards, thrusting him down to the bottom of the ground. She kicked off against his chest, preparing to leave him shocked and amused under the water. But as she swam for the surface she felt firm fingers wrap around her calf, she was dragged back down, Steve's hand never left her leg, it only travelled further up during her speedy fall. She tingled at his touch, his hand on the back of her thigh. Her arms immediately tightened around his, drawing them off her body and behind his back. Leaving his chest unguarded she kicked him, maybe it was because they were under water or she was being a little too gentle, but he didn't even glide backwards. Freeing his arms, he put her in a soft headlock, which under other circumstances she would have classed as a hug considering how loose it was, she once again rolled backwards. Untangling herself. They began to kick and punch and wrap their bodies around each other. The lack of oxygen was being either unnoticed or ignored by them as they desperately fought for dominance in the battle.

All of a sudden they were above the water, Natasha's hands on his waist, holding him close. Whereas Steve had one hand on the back of her thigh pulling her close, the other nestled on her lower back, pulling them closer. They were both gasping for air, forcing the release into their lungs, pumping their blood around their bodies, supplying more heat and their hearts racing to keep up with their escalating imaginations.

All Natasha saw was Steve, his lips, his eyes staring into her, seeing everything.

All Steve heard was Natasha, her breathing, stirring his skin, her heart beat racing in her chest.

He lifted her up the water, so she was level with him. He leaned the rest of the way down. Their noses interlocked and Steve's eyes wrapped around Natasha, swallowing her whole. She saw everything: friendship, annoyance, kindness, admiration, love, most of all she saw his lust. His sky blue eyes were everywhere she looked.

To her, he was more than his name. _Captain America!_ To her, he was more than just the strong, sexy, man who'd grown in ability and strength. _Captain Rogers!_ To her, he was bravery and courage, intelligence and loyalty, but most importantly he was the one who stood by her side no matter her past or present. _Steven Rogers!_ To her, he was the desire she never thought she could accept. _Steve!_

And here she was, reaching up for him. Practically begging! She needed him, they were so close and yet so far, Natasha needed to close that gap. She pushed forward; their lips were too metal walls, unstoppable, nothing would hold them back.

Except Clint Bloody Barton!

His body was thrown into the two kindled figures and the force of the blow immediately separated them making Nat fall back against the cliff wall. In front of her Clint was laughing and Steve was brushing off the embarrassment. But it wasn't until she heard Barton insult Thor about his throwing skills that Nat new her and Rogers had actually gone unnoticed by the rest of the team. Either they hadn't seen them because they were too busy wrapped in their own battle or assumed Natasha and Steve were doing a sort of underwater fight.

Her eyes looked into Steve's; he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He saw the delicacy of the moment evaporating in her features and it soon transferred to anger. He didn't have time to hold her back as she leaped on Thor, the element of surprise allowing her to dunk him under the water. Seconds later Stark came up from behind and flipped her over his shoulder, Thor reached for Steve who dodged quickly. They began fighting each other, playing of course, on separate teams: Banner, Rogers and Romanoff vs Thor, Stark and Barton.

Out of the corner of his eye Rogers' saw Barton unnoticeably scaling the cliff. He motioned to Nat, who after splashing Thor and dunking Tony ran to him. Steve didn't hesitate as he suddenly lifted her by the waist and threw her into the air. He watched her fly upwards and carefully attach herself to the cliff. Using her body expertly to mould to the rough and bumpy surface. He had to admit he liked the view, noticing that her cat suit, if possible, was even more figure loving, clinging to her. If it wasn't for the drastic change in colour you wouldn't have been able to see where her soft skin ended and the suit began. Ducking a poor attempt to knock him down he swerved, his eyes still glued to Natasha. She neared Barton silently and holding onto the rock with just her hands swung her right leg up and kicked him in the butt. A surprised squawk echoed against the cliff.

Not long after Clint belly smacked, like a slap across the face, onto the what felt painfully like a solid surface of crisp liquid. Inaudibly Tasha dropped into the water, without a splash of white showing her sudden dive. After warding off a determined Tony from, accidently, drowning Banner, Steve came face to face with a startlingly beautiful Natasha who had at some point materialized back above the water.

Without thinking he pulled a wet strand of hair from her face, realising himself he blurted out "Sorry Nat, I don't know what I was..." She grunted "Sorry for what?" Her eyes lingered on his lips before resetting his gaze. Oh god did he want to kiss her! But knowing that they weren't being as subtle as before he settled for a boring sigh which stirred her hair. Making her shiver, he immediately dragged her out of the suddenly freezing water. The others were already on the side of the stream, eating fruit from a nearby tree. Rogers caught an orange in one hand as he furtively caressed Nat's arm with his other. Trying to warm her up, but it wasn't long until the sun beat him to it and she no longer needed the movement, she didn't ask him to stop though and he didn't intend to. The pace slowly, until it was slower than a snail and leaving sparks of electricity behind on her skin.

After they'd all eaten varies pieces of fruit Thor asked Nat "Tasha, why on Earth did you bring us here?" They all murmured agreement realising that they'd been following Romanoff on some secret destiny.

She smiled at him, wiping fruit juice from her lips "I didn't." Everybody look confused. "Well, I didn't mean to bring us here. I just needed to get off that beach and if Stark is right and Fury is keeping us here for our own protection then we might as well have a like fun. Treat this like a holiday rather than a cage." Nobody looked confused. Going off into their own separate minds each avenger cast their eyes on a separate part of the open stream, smiling as the sun spun beams of light across their line of sight. Glancing at Nat, Steve saw beams of sunshine hitting her eyelashes, extending them. Her hair began to retreat into their familiar curls as their bodies began to dry.

At some point in what they guessed was the afternoon the avengers returned to the beach, collecting fresh water on their way and doing so they all striped from their combat clothes. Once they reached the quinjet Bruce dashed inside and soon returned with satisfactory clothes. Natasha ended up wearing loose pyjama trousers which she turned into shorts and a baggy top with cut off sleeves. It wasn't the most practical choice; due to heat and possibility of swimming but it would do, at least it was comfy.

They all lounged around on the sand, drawing pictures in the sand or napping in the wooden hut or occasionally dipping the sea. Soon the darkness of the night fell upon them and they retreated to the safety of their shack. This night was different from yesterday; they weren't laughing around and telling funny stories, ignoring the issue they were literally sleeping on. This night they all cosied up and silently enjoyed each other's' company, nobody spoke throughout the entire evening. It only dawned on Nat later when she asked for some water that they the reason why was because they were all unconscious. The soft sound of sleeping slumbers was too peaceful to disturb. Cautiously Natasha leaped, silent as a sheep, over their comfy bodies.

The evening air was soon a step too far south, but Nat needed the air. She didn't know what had come over her but she felt completely flustered and in need of some space. The shift in the sand told her she wasn't alone, without turning she leaned back. Her skin coming into contact with Steve's chest, he paused a moment before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Leaning into her, his lips pressed against the nap of her neck, causing her to gently smile.  
She didn't know what it was, but being here...on the island allowed her to feel so much closer to him. She dreaded to think what would happen when they returned home, would she throw herself into an ibis of solitude and loneliness, pushing him away as she did so. Punishing herself for even considering...the heat trembling from her skin like an arrow from Barton's bow, speeding away as quick as possible.

Guilt blindly built in her gut. She took her own weight and easily freed herself from his touch, feeling his hesitation to follow as her feet took her to the tip of the see. "You ok?" He mumbled so quietly she almost didn't hear him, almost.

"Mhhhmmm." She bit her lip "No." He appeared next to her, pulling her chin to look at him. He looked upset, like her sudden movement was a personal criticism, something he should blame himself for. "What is it? Nat...did I?" She felt her voice crack. "No! Never...Steve." her fingers fumbled franticly with his hands. "You could never..." her eyes closed and she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "You see, this is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want you to start blaming yourself or doubting yourself for me, for my mindless mess." Firmly she untangled herself from him hands, from his eyes, from him.

Steve was having none of it, slightly huffing he spun her retreating figure, his hands gripping her arms with such force she grimaced. He released the pressure in his hands but not his eyes. "Don't! Don't push out Tasha, not now...not ever." She helplessly avoided his eyes. Looking everywhere but the sky blue key he held to her heart. During this process her eyes glanced his lips and without thinking he followed through with the first thought that popped into his head.

Their lips connected at first in haste and it was messy, so much so that he almost pulled away, expecting a blade to meet his neck. Instead she slowed him down, taking her time. Opening her mouth to his, her hands forever moving: from his chest, to his arms and frequently returning to his sun kissed hair, tugging and pulling. He moaned at the back of his throat and cursed himself for it, but it seemed to humour Nat so he didn't really mind. His hot fingers stuck to the bear skin by her hips, her shirt riding up ever so slightly.

All too soon the kiss ended, but they only separated their lips. Their foreheads still touching, their noses knocking into each other. His voice sounded rushed and he was out of breath, they were both panting, leaning against each other for support, "Tash...what's going on?" She gulped around the lump rising in her throat, her stomach doing summersaults and her heart beating boldly. "I just...I don't want this to end...you and me..." her hands were against his cheeks, caressing him and making him fight off an army of goose bumps "I...I ffeel like as soon as we go home...this will end and..." she paused, her eyes staring into him, seeking everything and he showed her everything. "And?" He urgently needed her to say it, like he needed air or like he needed water.

"And I don't want it to!" He couldn't suppress the patriotic, good old Captain America smile, which put ladies in a trance daily, even if he wanted to. "Then it won't, I promise on my life...as long as you want this it will be." She gulped "But..." "No butts!" he declared "at least not until after the second date!" his wit was awarded with a smile, not a Black Widow smile, a Natasha smile. Seriously he stated "That's an order, I swear..." Nat gasped, shock running through her blood. "Huh! Steve Rogers never swears." They quit kidding around and looked desperately into each other's' eyes. "I mean it Nat; as long as I'm alive I will not hurt you." She smiled and instead of responding immediately pulled him towards her. They kissed long into the night, until finally returning to the avengers hut for some well needed shut eye.


	4. Fun and games

"What should we do today?" The avengers were spread out on the sandy beach like butter on toast, melting in the sun's heat. Natasha covered her eyes from the sun's harsh spotlight, after shifting slightly she returned it to Steve's. Interlacing their fingers like tying shoes, strong and supportive.

As nervous as the pair was to do such a thing in front of their teammates they hadn't chickened out, reminding themselves that everybody was friends here. Despite the strict oath of teases and jokes Stark swore his life by.

Honestly the team hadn't had that much of a reaction besides a few double takes and side glances, Romanoff guessed that the team had suspected no different from the pair considering how close they'd gotten after their battle with the winter soldier. But surely that wouldn't hold them back from making rude and inappropriate jokes; Stark. What Nat feared most was that they thought this was simply a 'holiday' thing, because they were trapped on the island they began being 'together.'

It wasn't.

Natasha was determined to prove it, not just to them, but to her; to show herself that she wouldn't hurt him. Because to hurt him, would be to harm herself.  
One thing that everybody did understand was that this was a secret; Steve did not want his personal life displayed before the world. And she had already lost so much of herself online, that if she lost anymore there would be no Natasha Romanoff left.

Stark sluggishly sat up "Why don't we..."

"Nope!" Nat shielded her eyes from the sun again; at this Steve sat up and blocked the sun from hitting her. She smiled up at him.

"You don't even know what I was..." Natasha interrupted a frustrated Tony again. "I don't have to, I already know I won't want to do it." She turned to face Stark, flashing a devilish grin. "At least let me say my idea." She sighed as he eagerly continued, sitting up and drawing the groups' attention.

"I think we should go skinny dipping!" He squealed like a 5 year old on Christmas morning and Romanoff wasn't the only one who noticed Tony eyeing her, Rogers protectively pulled her back against his chest and brought Nat onto his lap, enveloping her waist with his arms. Barton muttered "You have been away from Pepper for far, far too long!" He took particular emphasis on far.

Natasha pursed her lips, a thought popping into her head. "Alright, I'm all for it." Everybody stared at her like she'd hit her head. This caused a awkward chuckle to run from her mouth.

"Really?" Banner's voice cracked like a pod.

"REALLY?" Tony clasped his hands together, excitement drastically escaping the gap between his slamming hands. Natasha had to hold back a fit of laughter "Yeah! If you guys are all okay seeing each other naked, I am." Silent moments filled with side glances and shakes of multiple heads.

"Right, well that's out of the picture." Tony concluded. "What do you suggest Red?" Romanoff rolled her head backwards, looking up into Steve's eyes. "I'm not fussed. Thor? Banner?"

They shrugged in unison. "We could have another water fight?"

"Or just chill here."

"NO! It's soooooooo boring here."

"We could play capture the titans?"

Everybody sat up and stared at Thor, leading him to eventually explain - after a few stiff silences - "Right, you split into two separate teams, each team has a precise item; most people use flags, and you hide it somewhere. The other team has to try and get the opposing teams' item before their own is caught."

"I'm up for that. But what items can we use? I mean you could just take a scrap of metal from the quinjet and say that's your item." Barton stretched out in the sand, fixing the strings on his broken - thanks to Thor - bow.

"Ummmm, we could use people!" Stark suggested causing a hurricane of arguments and disagreements to unfold:

"Not a chance in damn hell!",

"What do you mean?",

"Do you mean human sacrifices, because I'd love to volunteer someone. . .",

"I don't think that's a good idea",

"I'm confused".

"Why don't we use..." Steve sprinted to the jet. "Items of clothing? There's loads spare and each team can have a certain colour. Here" he handed Thor two large t-shirts for inspection; one bright red the other midnight blue. "This'll do." He smiled handing the garments back to Steve.

Banner rubbed the stubble from his growing beard. "What about rules?" Stark groaned. "Where shall we say is the limit?"

Natasha's hand traced patterns on Steve's chest through his vest, lying down on top of him, her legs between his. "How about you're not allowed further than the stream we swam in yesterday?"

"Seems fair." Steve fiddled with strands of her crimson tassels, laughing as the vibrations from her voice shook him gently.

"How do we decide teams?" Thor asked. Suddenly Tony and Clint eagerly jumped from the ground causing Banner to flinch slightly. "Tax team captain!" They screamed in time. Stark immediately scanned his fellow friends and exclaimed "Red get over here!"

Banner bluntly said "It's just like gym class all over again."

Nat pouted at Tony, raising her eyebrows _Really? God what did I do to you?_ Tony bent down and grabbed a reluctant Romanoff, off of Steve's muscular torso, who surprisingly didn't fight for freedom from his grasp. Hawkeye stood in salute, staring at Steve. "Soldier get your ass over here!" Steve smiled, swiftly strolling towards Barton. He wasn't used to being picked first for a team, in anything.

"Thundar from down undar...you're with me!" Stark beckoned, ignoring an eye roll from Tasha. Thor happy skipped to his awaiting team.  
Bruce stayed sat on the ground. "Guys...I don't know if I should play. You're not exactly going to gain anything from me, I'll just stay here and..." Clint interrupted, proudly stepping forward "Doc, that's where you're wrong." Blocking Stark's view of his mouth with his hand Clint loudly whispered "You're our secret weapon."

"You know unlike you Barton I'm not half deaf." Stark placed both hands on his hips.

Bruce looked like he was still going decline, Steve stepped forward "Come on, it's just for fun anyway. Who cares if we win or lose." Stark raised his hand.

Natasha grumbled from the side "You're not the only one with a disadvantage." Her hands found her hips "Thor may be able to fly and have experience in these types of games, but he's not exactly the most subtle or silent." Bruce smiled, squinting his eyes into the sun. "Okay, okay. I'll play!"

The two separate groups formed in a huddle, whispering tactics on hidden nukes and cranes they'd spotted yesterday. Natasha glared unblinking, at her excuse of a team; both Tony and Thor were running ideas back and forth. "Why don't we put a rock into the t-shirt and sink it?" Stark suggested. "But my good friend, that's against the rules. I say we hide it in plain sight, hang it on that tree..." Thor pointed to the closest tree, Stark slapped his hand away. Nat surveyed her eyes to the others; they were hurriedly mumbling ideas and Nat frowned. "Oh I know!" Tony declared "We could get a squid and squirt its ink on the red t-shirt, dying it blue!" Thor beamed with wonder "What a tremendous idea."

Natasha eyed the opposing team that suddenly separated, preparing to head for the forest "Why do I feel like I got the short straw of the group?" She questioned of no one in particular, only receiving laughter as an answer.

It was well within the middle of the game, each team had hidden their t-shirts. Hopefully within the area they were allowed, no matter how immature it was Rogers didn't trust Stark to feed himself let alone play fairly.

Steve was neck deep in the forest, searching for any sign of red. His team had been surprising quick at deciding where to hide their blue shirt and assigned positions: Bruce was to guard the shirt, and had been strictly instructed to scream if anybody came, Barton found himself a tall tree to climb, easily overseeing Bruce and any new comers who would wonder to them, he could simply drop on by-passers and aid Bruce in protecting their flag. Steve was left with not necessarily the most important job but the hardest. He'd been sent to scout for the opposing teams' shirt.

He was wadding through the leg long grass, that danced through the wind, when he heard a eye twitching voice in the distance yell "Ohhh birdbrain! Come out...come out wherever you are." Of course, Stark would assign himself to Barton, probably hoping he could call him out with some carefully worded insults, or bird calls. Steve pleaded that Hawkeye remained strong.

After squatting in the grass for another 5 minutes Steve stood to his full height and continued moving through the forest. He assumed that Nat would be sent to scout for their top - given her physiological background and fitness level she'd easily guess where we hide the shirt and probably know our own plans; guessing Bruce would guard, Barton would observe and Steve would hunt - at least if she was on his team he'd send her out to find the shirt.

The trees and plants burst outwards, opening his view of the stream, like yesterday the sun was still working on offence; hitting its victims with a burning flame. Unlike yesterday the lake was calm, not a ripple of wind broke the surface. He slowed his walk, briefly taking in the beautiful atmosphere.

Sharply drawing Steve from his thoughts was a kick to the head. The force didn't hurt him it was the surprise of it. He didn't need to see to know Natasha had found him, ducking her anticipated punch he rolled along the ground. Picking mud and dusty up as he did so. Side stepping her speedy attempt at a second kick to the chest, Steve smirked. _Good choice Stark! Pin Natasha on security to cover up the fact that he'd chosen a poor place to hide the top -_ out of the corner of his eyes he spotted red material blowing in the now windy landscape - even though that meant the clumsy and clearly visible God was on search duty, at least nobody would have an easy time getting past Natasha.

Losing his footing slightly on the edge of the cliff Steve allowed Nat to try and fling him over the edge. Expecting that, Rogers' turned her own weight against her, grabbing her into a ball and rolling forwards. He moved swiftly off her after hearing her head connect with a rock. Instantly his feet were swept from under him, he collided into the ground.

But jumped up, pushing off from his feet and landing on them again. He blocked punch after punch, dodged kick after kick and then he made the mistake of turning his back to her, when he heard a faraway scream; Bruce. Barton had clearly ordered that when Banner screamed Steve return immediately as back up. He went to dash after them but suddenly Natasha's thighs were tightening around his neck.

After a second of blind panic he remembered what to do, leaning forward until he started to tip to the ground, Steve curled in on himself. Once again rolling until their bodies had untangled. As she leaped onto his back, he flung her forward and shoved her against the rock wall.

Steve couldn't help but smile as her eyes searched for a weakness, but every time she tried to move Steve blocked her. Knowing her and her fighting style so well. He knew that would scare her, he could hold her off just by adjusting to her type of battle.

Careful not to lose himself in her eyes, Steve saw a decision form. She was going to try a new tactic, but he had no clue what it was. Their chests were rising and falling in time, their breaths husky and panting for air; the lack of food and water was taking its toll. Her lips urged for his, Steve almost let them touch but pulled out at the last moment. However she followed him, trying to trick him into a kiss. _I see._ She was trying to seduce him into giving up on the search, relying on her teammates to pull through with securing the blue top.

Frustration forming a line between her brows, she resorted to the last solution. Natasha rested her weight on his arms, tightly caging his waist in her legs. This time she gripped his head pulling him to her, immediately he ceased fighting and made her job a lot easier. Their lips grimaced as he whispered against her skin "As it turns out...I'm not allowed to kiss you. Sorry, Tasha! Barton's' orders." Shock speed through Natasha's mind as her eyes rested on the shadows before her, in a flash Steve freed himself and ran to Clint and Bruce who had been stationed behind them for the last 5 minutes, red t-shirt in hand.

Momentarily Natasha felt cheated. _He'd tricked her._ Used her own physiology against her, looks like Stark hadn't been the only one trying to use her and Steve's relationship as a distraction. But when her eyes finished mentally puncturing their skin with daggers she smiled, seeing how a stupid game like this had caused such emotions.

"OHHHHDDDDDALLLLLLOOOOOO!"

"Ohhhhhddddddallllllooooooo!" The chants of sweet victory followed the dancing winners around the roaring fire, mirroring their every move and only seen in the light of burning wood. Their boisterous songs sticking to them, replacing their shadows.

Natasha leaned against her elbows, laughing at her boys. Barton, Bruce and Cap as well as a beaming Thor were circling the fire, they looked like they were about to sacrifice a virgin to the devil in exchange for eternal life.  
This was by far the most fun she'd ever had whilst being trapped on a desert island in the middle of nowhere with fruit and water to live off and a wooden hut to sleep in with only a handful of people knowing their whereabouts.

Stark had taken the lose with a pinch of salt, but after many reminders that it was in fact a game and a long - but what felt like short for her - evening in the quinjet. Perhaps he was more desperate to get off this island than the others had thought.

Despite the guys having drank no alcohol when Clint popped down beside Nat he sure as hell looked intoxicated. Maybe he'd found a cannabis plant or something, he began playing with her curls. "You know...we should do this more often." Nat looked at him with one eye, whilst keeping the other trained to her soldier. Watching him exchange a hilarious conversation with Thor and Banner, she wondering what they were talking about.

"What, crash a quinjet into an island and play Asgardian hunting games? Yeah, sounds like a right hoot! Fury might get a big bill though." Nat smiled as Clint drunkenly - somehow - flicked her ear, not liking the sarcasm. "No, you and me. We should hang out more, things have been...different." Romanoff straightened, nudging Clint to try and reinforce the care free tone they'd been sharing moments ago. "Things are different, S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised, we now live in Tony's mansion tower thing, me and Steve are me and Steve. Oh! And not to forget your growing bromance with Stark." Natasha fanned her hand out in front of her; Clint followed it like it was a trail of gold.

"Tasha..." he barked.

Nat responded without a beat, taking the hint. "Okay, yeah. Things have been different and I'm sorry for that. I guess after everything with the Winter Soldier and my history..."

Suddenly sobering up Clint muttered "You feel like you don't have to be as close with me." Nat punched him in the arm, his ears reddening. "No! I just...I guess there were some part of me that doubted our friendship. I wasn't sure if I was friends with you due to a subconscious debt or because you knew my secrets and I couldn't risk you spilling. And then I hated myself for even suggesting that and I thought, well what kind of friend am I if I can write our whole partnership off as a lie? So, yes I have distanced myself and let things change and I'm really sorry for that Clint."

He put his arm around her, snuggling her close as she continued "And you know I've always been supportive of you and Laura and the kids...but I just felt like, well when I needed you...during S.H.I.E.L.D's compromise...you were with them. I've never had a problem with that and I love Laura, but I guessed that you didn't need my problems piled on the pressure of hiding and protecting and returning to your family."

Barton chuckled, the stubble from his beard scratching the top of her head. "You know for one of the world's best spy's you can be immensely stupid!" She smiled, her velvety chuckle ironing out any crimples of uncertainness about their friendship. "Nat, you can always talk to me and Laura, we're here for you. We've never wanted to push you out, if anything we want to keep you in." he kissed the top of her forehead "And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I promise from now on I will be." He took her hand and Natasha said "And I promise never to shut you out again, from now on we will be spending more time together. Rebuilding the trust I started to break down..." she paused, pulling away from Clint's warm arm around her shoulders "Wait Barton, what do you mean 'one of'? I am the best." Clint just laughed.

Stark stalked out of the quinjet, slight uncertainty in his footsteps and he was carrying something. As he neared he stammered "Lookie what I got?" Natasha scoffed back a cough; it was Russian bottle of vodka, somehow untouched from the crash.

"Where did you...?" Nat started.

"What?" Tony cut her off, giggling excessively "Forget you hide this Red?" He snorted "because I found it! Finder's keeper's..." Steve quickly snatched it out of his hand. "Looks like you've already scoffed enough for the night." He handed the bottle to Barton after ignoring a grateful finger from Tony.

Natasha was curled up against Steve's chest, the rest of the team where asleep or extremely drunk, dotting around the dying flames. "Hey, what were you and Barton talking about? Looked pretty intense to me." Nat questioned whether she should tell him or not, but why shouldn't she? "Oh, just how times have changed. I feel bad, I've sort of neglected Clint for something that wasn't even his fault and it's time I re-mend that." Steve smiled his smile, kissing her forehead. "Looks like this island has been a big eye opener for all of us in one way or another." Tasha muttered agreement. "Earlier Thor was telling me how he misses Asgard, it must be difficult. Finding the balance between being with his people, he certainly owes them more." Nat thought about that. "I don't know, I mean if it wasn't for Jane and humans in genera;, he may have remained the arrogant prince we originally met." Steve rubbed patterns into Natasha thigh making her shiver slightly.

"He said he'd like to take us there sometime." Steve said.

"Finally! You know I've been waiting for an invitation ever since we spared Loki!" Nat joked. "But it would be lovely."

Several more moments were keep in a hushed silence and then without saying anything Steve stood up, dragging Nat with him and lead her to the wooden hut. Where they spent the remainder of the night and most of the morning wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Numerous Soluctions

Natasha woke to the numb feeling of hot lips on her skin, squinting her eyes she saw Steve kissing her neck. She laughed, scaring him slightly but as soon as he began to pull away Nat drew him back in. The kiss quickly turned from sweet and inviting to a passionate embrace, where fire sparked against their skin.  
Steve's mouth opened to Nat's, his hands running races all over her body. Seeing who would win in exploring all of her; his mind or his body. At the moment it was a dead tie.

His fingers warmed her revealed skin, touching her hips and occasionally dancing along the hem of her shirt. Making her want him. Her legs lifted up, tying around his waist as they rolled along the sand. Despite the shelter provided by the wooden hut their current activity heated the room until it felt like a sauna. Nat fumbled with his hair, gently pulling and tugging. Causing him to groan in the back of his throat, suddenly a slugish and revolted statement made the skin craving couple pause "Wood's not sound proof guys!"

For a moment they sat there in silence, their hands still holding them close together. When their hues danced around each other, causing them to laugh and turn to spoon each other. _No, sadly wood is not sound proof._

Several hours later Steve was still lying in the wooden hut, Natasha was awake and still encased in his arms, but she'd turned around so that their bodies were forced to be closer. His hues were inches from hers, they were so close. Steve liked this, he liked this feeling. For months since he'd been rescued from the ice he'd felt cold and alone, with no where to go but S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometimes when Steve couldn't sleep he'd stay up late into the evening, thinking about how S.H.I.E.L.D could have easily set it up to be that way, studying him for years and knowing all his strengths and weaknesses. They could have easily persuaded the situation so Rogers had nothing to do but work for S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve had always wondered what had encouraged him to take that step.

Now he knew why, her. _Natasha_. His fate lead him to her, like a moth to a flame. Sudden waves of emotion crashed within his body, causing him to tentatively kiss her sleeping lips. They woke to his touch, recuperating the tender and desire and unspoken _love_ tyey felt for one another.

* * *

"Well hullo! If it isn't the love birds?" Barton chided his chin in the couples' directions as they exite the shelter.

"Did you seriously just call them birds?" Stark was lying in exactly the same place Steve had left him last night, half his face dotted with sand. Steve Rogers had seen Tony Stark in many wavering moods, but this...this was a new low. Cap could see desperation, anger, lack of sleep, hunger, love misery, snark and a stinging vibe of loneliness all bundled together. Rolling around in is unblinking, bottomless eyes. "Stark are you...

The thump of a quinjet sounded from above, cutting off any concern cascading from Rogers' lips. The entire team started, rushing to their feet and notifying the already landing jet to help them. But Tony's reaction was by far the most out of character; he sank to his knees. Letting the wind whip his growing mane in all directions, his eyes filled with unshed tears as his hands clapped together; he was praying.

Once the plan landed and the doors opened 5 people charged out, followed by a calm 6th. Pepper collided with Tony, they crashed to the sand,Stark nervously shaking. Laura was lifted into the air and spun around by a stumbling Barton. Jane ran to Thor and gripped him in a death grip hug before tackling Banner (who'd become quite close o the scientist after the battle of New York and a brief introduction from Thor) into the bear hug. Maria smacked into Natasha, what would have been a surprising sight if the team hadn't been absorbed in the presence of their significant others, was the hug Nat excepted from Hill. Wilson smoke hands with a chuckling Rogers.

"So you managed to survive without me for longer than 5 minutes?" Cap kidded. Wilson whistled "Well I see you didn't choke on a coconut, so you must be okay?" His eyes serious as they observed Rogers, his body slightly turned to face Nat who was thankfully engaged in a detailed debriefing with Hill. "I had a little help." Sam's eyebrows flew as high as his wings, his eyes dancing in the joy of Steve finally admitting to his feelings. "Ohhh! So first you go on a secret vacation and forget to invite me and now you're getting all cosy with Romanoff without..." His sentence was interrupted by a hip handed Tasha with dagger eyes, they swiftly melted to pillows as Sam embraced her.

"I'd hate to disturb this touching reunion, but we have a party to get to." The submerged group spun to see the one eyed Nick Fury fighting from the shadows, a smile on his tired facial features.

* * *

Excitement and worry was bubbling in Stark's veins. "So what kind of party is it?" He repeated for the third time in a row, ignoring Potts' bones elbows to the gut. Fury paused for the third time in a row to send a warning eye roll in his direction "I told you, a welcoming home party. The public believes you all went away to Asgard."

Nat sat forward, taking Steve with her, "Speaking of which Thor I need to talk to you." Steve smiled at her. So did everybody else actually, except Fury. "Romanoff... " she held her hands up, winking at him with her left eye. Cap couldn't tell if Nick winked back or just blinked.

"So basically, if anyone asks you've been on Asgard to help with another...Loki incident." At that Laura visibly gripped Clint tighter, Tash felt the hair on the back of her neck stand arupt. "Figures!" Tony was obviously feeling more like himself in the presence of Pepper. "But seriously Nick, when is the party? Because we could all do with some heavy redecorating, since we have been on a desert island for over 3 weeks!" Bruce, who had begun to retreat into silence since they borded the jet corrected "3 days."

Fury rubbed his nose and then rotated his shoulders, after a 36hour break from Tony and a 10 minute reunion he was ready to drop Stark back into the ocean. "The party's at 7:30, we'll be back at the tower at 3pm. Then at 5pm a 'redecorating team' will arrive to remake you." The syllable you was specifically aimed at Stark who didn't hesiate when giving Fury the finger before being dragged away by a frantic Pepper.

Half an hour later Natasha was resting on Steve's chest in his room back at the tower for some well deserved sleep. "You know," Nat's fingers crawled along Steve's abs. "I'm gonna miss that island." She muttered. "We could always visit..." His suggestion was pushed aside "I won't miss it that much!" They laughed before reaching for slow, sweet kisses.

Finally seconds turned to minutes and there weren't enough minutes in the hours that ticked by before a hearty knock distubed the caressing couple. Cap answered his door and entered in with a trail of snobby stylists and make up designers following him. Nat hurridly leaped into the air, her hand clasping around the opened vent in the ceiling before unnoticeably climbing into the ceiling and closing the vent behind her. Even though Barton's tricks were weird and unnatural Romanoff admitted they were handy when trying to hide your love life from a bunch of nosy designers who would definitely be receiving a bag of cash after their interviews, about the avengers and their rooms, later this evening.

As Natasha raced back to her room, silent as a cat, to meet the most likely growing impatient stylists at her door, she thought about how Barton managed to squeeze his fat ass through some of these tight turns. _He wasn't getting any smaller._ Her insult must have shown in her unexpected eyes as she slammed into Barton's chest, because he instantly snapped a picture of her death glare in the compressed space. _Why did he have a camera?_ Tasha decided it was probably best not knowing. "I knew you'd come here! Should I be excepting a more populated route between your and Rogers' rooms from now on?" His attempt at irritation was ignored. "Only when you and Lauara aren't seen cuddling up here, you know you really should stick to bringing your wife back to a bed, Barton!" They passed as equals, as partners, as friends.


End file.
